


All This

by Randy_sensei



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 13:15:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12888654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Randy_sensei/pseuds/Randy_sensei
Summary: From r/Fanfiction'sPint-sized Prompts, December 1st, 2017:It's winter! Your characters venture outside to enjoy the freshly fallen snow.





	All This

**Author's Note:**

> Pricefield to celebrate the start of December! This is my first dive into really sappy Pricefield stuff, so I hope you all enjoy.

It’s… been a year, almost, since the Bay. 

I try to live my life, I really do. But it’s hard coping with what I did. I don’t think I’ve smiled in for so long. That’s such a stupid thing to think and do. I finally get what I want and I’m not even happy. 

Sitting on this couch in an apartment on the far side of Portland, cuddling this cup of hot chocolate, wrapped in the blanket on this couch, it’s hard _not_ to sit alone and stew in your own thoughts. I drown out the sound of the TV and zone out, unwillingly, but it happens.

Having not looked out of the window this morning, I couldn’t have really noticed. Only when the weather forecast brings me back do I notice. It’s... It's snowing.

 _It’s snowing when it’s supposed to._ The last time it snowed, I was experiencing what was at the same time the worst but also the best week of my life. 

I’m not sure how to feel about snow anymore, considering everything. Yet, my feeble frame still walks up to the window, barefooted. I slide the curtain aside and stare. 

It’s pure and white and… I think I remember something about… erasing negative memories with new ones, under similar circumstances. With a sigh, I drink some hot chocolate and zone out, looking at the snow. 

I only notice I’m smiling when the sound of the door shutting grabs my attention back. I turn barely without even needing to, knowing it’s Chloe. I’m pretty sure she can see my smile, because when I turn back, I feel her arms around me as she joins me in staring. 

I can’t help but cuddle up with her, because what else am I to do? I can feel her smile grow as her cheeks rise against the side of my head and as I reciprocate the smile. 

She kisses the crown of my head and we just… stand there, staring at the snow, smiling like idiots. 

I guess this method really does work.


End file.
